Diez
Diez '(Japanese: 'ディエズ Diezu) is a professional racer in Cloud Hill. He is very superior in racing like Peo, who is also rivals with him. In Choro-Q HG 2, he says he likes to take a drive and think for a while. He drives around Cloud Hill passing people like Peo. In most cases, he will come first place in the races he participates in. Quotes *''(Before recruiting him)'' "Hey, how did you get here? You are confident about your driving? Nice, I like you. You have a team, right? Will you add me to your team? You'll have to replace someone. Okay?" *''(Declining his request)'' "Oh, too bad. Come and get me when you need me." *''(Recruiting him)'' "It always feels nice to be on a new team. It's nice to be on your team." *''(Whilst on the team)'' "Hi. Racing is hard. That's what makes it fun." *"What do you do when you're not racing? I like to take a drive and think about stuff." *''(If the protagonist is president, before recruiting him)'' "Hey! You're the new President. Wow! I knew you would become the new president. I respect you! Your teammates must be happy. I'm doing well in races! What do you think? I'm sure I'll do better on your team! Let me in!" *''(If the protagonist is president, declining his request)'' "Oh, I see... I thought you'd pick me for your teammate." *''(If the protagonist is president, accepting his request)'' "Wow!! Really??? I knew you needed me for President's Team! Your old teammate is nothing compared to me!" *''(If the protagonist is president, whilst on the team)'' "Oh! Mr. President! Hello. The Cloudhill race is hard, but since you are the president, it must be easy for you." *''(If the protagonist is president)'' "By the way, did your life change after you became the President? I'm so envious. I would want to experience that. Well, but I like my life now. I get to enjoy the simple things." Trivia *Diez would also be a returning racer in Choro-Q HG 3, he is a racer in the World Grand Prix, but known as Ditz. He is one of the fastest racers on the track which he can reach speeds of 300 km/h on some tracks, which makes him impossible to catch up for many players. *Diez is the fastest racer in the game (hopefully alongside the player, that is!). This may most likely be a reference to Diez's car being the winner of the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans. **One supporting detail is Diez's rivalry with Peo, whose car is a Ferrari. In the real world, Ford and Ferrari had an intense rivalry in the years leading up to Ford's victory at the 1966 Le Mans. *Diez's starting grid position is 1st, except when the player has teammate(s). However, Diez will be the first car on the grid behind the player's teammate(s). Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Cloud Hill Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters